The present invention relates to photosensor circuits and, more particularly, photosensor circuits for light level switching control.
Photo controllers are devices that automatically turn electrical devices on and off in response to the ambient light level. They are used, for example, on street lights to automatically turn them off during the day and on at night. They are also used on billboard lighting systems to turn the billboard lights on early at night, off late at night during periods of low vehicular traffic, on again during early morning rush hour periods when high traffic levels resume, and then off during the daylight hours. Photo controllers may also be used in reverse, for example, to turn a golf course water fountain on during the day and off at night.
A variety of devices, including photo controllers, may make use of power converters to convert relatively high voltage alternating current to relatively low voltage direct current as is used in many conventional electronic devices. Some conventional power converters make use of large, high-voltage resistors to drop the voltage. However, these resistors are typically inefficient and generate high heat. The heat generated from the resistors may require that the resistors be housed in a large package and include heat dissipating elements, such as heat sinks. Also, the high heat generated by the resistors can lead to problems with reliability and longevity in the resistors and in other electronic components situated near the resistors.
Another conventional approach to power conversion is the use of a switch mode power converter. The switch mode power converters typically require six transistors or a micro-controller to implement. The requirement for multiple transistors or a micro-controller may cause the implementation of switch mode power converters to be cost prohibitive in some applications, such as in photo controllers.
A small, low cost, efficient switch mode power converter is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,903,942 (“the '942 patent”), which is hereby incorporated herein by reference as if set forth in its entirety. The switch mode power converter of the '942 patent is illustrated in FIG. 1. The circuit shown in FIG. 1 is a switch mode power regulator, which implements power line synchronized pulse width modulation (firing angle modulation). The circuit comprises a power circuit and a control circuit. The power circuit comprises an output stage, which comprises a transistor Q3. The transistor's collector circuit comprises a relay K1 and a diode D6, known as a snubber diode, in parallel with the relay K1.
The circuit further comprises a first capacitor C6 coupled to the base of the transistor Q3, a first resistor R4 coupled in series to the first capacitor C6, and a second resistor R8 coupled in series to the first resistor R4. The circuit shown further comprises a first diode D7 coupled in parallel with the second resistor R8. The circuit further comprises a third resistor R5 coupled to the base of the first transistor Q3 and a Zener diode D1, whose cathode is connected to the first capacitor C6 and a second diode D5, and whose anode is connected to the third resistor R5.
The circuit also comprises a fourth resistor R6 coupled in series with the third diode D5, a relay K1 coupled in series with the fourth resistor R6, a third diode D6 coupled in parallel with the relay K1, a second capacitor C5 coupled to the fourth resistor R6, a fifth resistor R7 coupled in series with the second capacitor C5; and a plug, comprising a load, a neutral, and a line, wherein the load is coupled to the relay K1, the neutral is coupled to the emitter of the transistor Q3, and the line is coupled to the variable resistor, MOV1.
Transistor Q3 regulates the average voltage across the relay coil K1 by means of pulse width modulation. In the embodiment shown, transistor Q3 comprises a bipolar transistor, however, transistor Q3 may instead be a field-effect transistor (FET), or an insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT), provided a diode is placed cathode to drain and anode to source.
Transistor Q3 starts conducting at the start of the power line cycle (0 degrees) and continues conducting until enough current has flowed to maintain the relay voltage at the desired level. When transistor Q3 turns off, a voltage will be induced across the relay coil K1 by magnetic induction. This voltage is partially suppressed by diode D6 in order to prevent the failure of transistor Q3 due to over voltage.
The circuit shown in FIG. 1 utilizes half-wave rectification. Half-wave rectification is less expensive that full-wave rectification and requires less components. Since the relay K1 is highly inductive, it does not require a particularly clean DC signal. For example, the DC signal may include a large amount of ripple, which will not affect the operation of relay K1. Half wave rectification allows the circuit to operate in two modes, positive and negative. During the positive half, the transistor Q3 generates a current pulse, which is regulated by the average voltage across the relay K1. This process is pulse width modulation.
The control circuit shown in FIG. 1 comprises a pulse generator whose pulse width varies proportionately with the difference between the Zener voltage of diode D1 and the average voltage across the relay K1. At the start of the power line cycle (0 degrees), a current will begin to flow through diode D7, resistor R4, capacitor C6, and the base of transistor Q3. The current will cause transistor Q3 to turn on, starting a pulse.
Diode D7 and Resistor R8 provide half-wave power rectification. Resistor R8 is applied across the power rectifier D7, applying a negative current during the negative half of the line cycle. Resistor R8 allows a small negative current to be applied. Resistor R8 provides the negative current that switches on transistor Q3 during the negative half of the line cycle. That negative charge conducted through R8 must exceed the charge that conducts through capacitor C6 to assure transistor Q3 will turn on. Negative current switches on rectifier D6 and turns on transistor Q3, providing a current path between the low voltage side of capacitor C5 through resistor R7.
In the embodiment shown, without resistor R7, transistor Q3 would not saturate during the current pulse, causing excessive power to be dissipated in transistor Q3. The transistor Q3 collector voltage would drop until diode D5 would conduct, diverting base current from transistor Q3 and preventing transistor Q3 from saturating. During the transistor Q3 current pulse, a voltage is generated across resistor R7 that will keep diode D5 from conducting and preventing transistor Q3 saturation. To prevent diode D5 from conducting during the positive half of the line cycle, a voltage of at least the capacitor C6 ripple voltage must drop across resistor R7. Transistor Q3 does not start conducting until the instantaneous line voltage is approximately twice the Zener voltage of diode D1.
Capacitor C5 filters the voltage across the relay K1. If the value of C5 is too small, the relay coil current will oscillate on and off during power up causing the relay contacts to chatter. Therefore, capacitor C5 shown is large enough a value to prevent this chattering of the relay contacts.
Capacitor C6 is pre-set to the output voltage and provides a timing functionality. During the positive half of the line cycle, a current flows through resistor R4 to capacitor C6, causing it to start charging, and through the base of transistor Q3, which will turn transistor Q3 on. Transistor Q3 remains on as long a current flows through capacitor C6. Increasing the value of capacitor C6 has the positive effect of increasing the gain of the feed back loop of the regulator circuit. However, increasing the value also slows the time it takes for the current pulse of transistor Q3 to be turned off, increasing commutation losses in transistor Q3, and increases the time for the regulator circuit to stabilize at startup.
As this current flows, the voltage across capacitor C6 increases. When the voltage across capacitor C6 plus the base to emitter voltage of transistor Q3 reaches the Zener voltage of diode D1, the current flowing through capacitor C6 ceases because the current is diverted to the Zener diode D1. Zener diode D1 provides the reference voltage to which the relay coil voltage will be regulated. When the current through capacitor C6 ceases, no current flows to the base of transistor Q3, turning it off and ending the pulse.
During the negative half of the line cycle, a current flows through resistor R8, diode D6, the collector and base of transistor Q3, and resistor R5. This current will turn transistor Q3 on. Also, during the negative half of the power line cycle, resistor R5 provides part of the current path through which capacitor C6 discharges into C5.
During the positive half of the line cycle at the end of the current pulse, resistor R5 causes transistor Q3 to more rapidly turn off, reducing energy losses during the commutation of transistor Q3. Resistor R5 will shunt some of the current that would otherwise go through the base of transistor Q3 during the pulse of transistor Q3 base current. If the current shunted is too much, the base current of transistor Q3 will not be enough to turn transistor Q3 completely on.
Capacitor C6 will now discharge into capacitor C5 until their voltages equalize. The voltage across capacitor C5 is equal to the average voltage across the relay coil K1. Diode D7 disconnects during the negative half of the power line cycle assuring that the relay current is direct current. As such, the discharge of capacitor C6 into capacitor C5 determines the pulse width for operation of the transistor Q3, which in turn allows current flow to establish the average mean voltage of relay coil K1.
The circuit shown in FIG. 1 also comprises a voltage averaging circuit, further comprising resistor R6, capacitor C5, and resistor R7. The averaging circuit essentially measures the average voltage across the relay coil K1. The average voltage across capacitor C5 is the voltage to which the circuit is regulated. The purpose of resistor R7, apart from forming part of the averaging circuit is also to ensure that diode D5 will not conduct during the positive half of the power line cycle. The current to resistor R8 flows through diode D6, turning it on, and then the current flows through the collector of transistor Q3, causing it to turn on. When transistor Q3 turns on, it creates a base current between the emitter of transistor Q3 and the negative end of capacitor C5. When the current begins flowing, diode D5 starts conducting, which causes capacitor C6 to discharge until at the same voltage as capacitor C5. The capacitors reach equal voltage at the average output voltage.
This feedback of the output voltage into the pulse forming circuit determines how long each cycle transistor Q3 will be turned on. (The feed back loop is as follows. Average voltage of relay coil K1 voltage-->voltage of capacitor C5-->voltage of capacitor C6-->duty cycle of transistor Q3 commutation-->average voltage of relay coil K1 voltage.) If the average voltage across the relay coil K1 is too low, the voltage across capacitor C6 will be less than the Zener voltage of diode D1 resulting in a longer On time of transistor Q3, which will cause the average relay coil voltage to increase. If the average voltage across the relay coil K1 is too high the voltage across capacitor C6 will approximate the Zener voltage of diode D1, resulting in a shorter On time of transistor Q3, which will cause the average relay coil voltage to decrease.
The circuit shown in FIG. 1 also comprises a plug J1, J2, J3. Plug J1, J2, J3 may be a twist lock Hubble type connector, used to connect a line voltage, neutral voltage, and load. The circuit also comprises a metal oxide variable resistor MOV1. MOV1 is not necessary for the operation of the circuit. It provides a level of protection, eliminating high voltage transients like might come from a lightning strike.
Devices, such as photocontrol circuits including power conversion circuits such as that illustrated in FIG. 1, generally are expected to have a lifetime corresponding to a lifetime of the street light/lamp that they are used to control. Such is desirable to allow the photocontrol circuit to be replaced at the same time as the lamp. Previously, the expected lifetimes for such lamps was about two to three years. However, modern lamps used in street lighting and the like may have a life expectancy of up to twenty years. However, the circuit of FIG. 1 generally uses aluminum electrolytic capacitors, particularly for capacitor C5, which typically limits the lifetime of the circuit to three years, the expected lifetime of the capacitors.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/255,881 (“the '881 Application), which is hereby incorporated by reference herein as if set forth in its entirety herein, describes photocontrol circuits that may allow a decreased capacitance value for the capacitor C5 of FIG. 1 by changing the output stage design as will be further discussed later herein.